El lamento del Fénix
by Cris Granger
Summary: SPOILERS HARRY POTTER 7 Homenaje a personajes muertos en el séptimo libro. Obviamente contiene spoilers así que si entras descubriras detalles importantes de la trama.
1. Severus Snape

_**SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS: si no has leído el libro y lees esto averiguarás detalles importantes de la trama. Yo he avisado; así que nadie proteste...**_

_Nunca creí que acabaría escribiendo algo sobre este personaje... La verdad es que, aunque al terminar el libro lo llamé de todo, cuando pude pensar con claridad me di cuenta de que era inocente. También comencé a intuir lo que él podía sentir por Lily Potter y comenzó a gustarme el personaje porque, al fin y al cabo, es alguien que lo ha pasado muy mal y que es totalmente imprevisible. Tras leer sus últimas palabras no pude evitar llorar y aquí dejo un pequeño homenaje o algo así. Porque después de leer Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows tengo mucho sobre lo que escribir._

**La última mirada**

-Mírame-dijo Snape sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba lentamente ante los ojos atónitos de un muchacho de diecisiete años.

El dolor era tan intenso que necesitaba encontrar algo positivo para que, si con la muerte se acababa todo, al menos pudiera terminar recordando lo que le había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho durante los últimos años.

Al ver aquellos ojos se arrepintió de haber sido tan estúpido aquel día hacía ya tantos años… si aquella estúpida expresión no hubiera salido de su boca… si no la hubiera llamado sangresucia… tal vez ella no lo habría abandonado, tal vez ella aún estuviera viva…

Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil con su única amiga, con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, seguramente no se habríha visto atraído hacia la oscuridad, no habría pasado a ser un mortífago tratando de encontrar un lugar en el mundo.

Dieciséis años hacía que ella había dejado el mundo por salvar a su único hijo. Dieciséis años ya con aquel… veneno surcando sus venas, aquel veneno que el mismo había producido al hablarle al Señor Tenebroso sobre la profecía. Si no hubiera sido por eso y por aquel gusano cobarde de Peter Pettigrew ella seguiría viva. Puede que incluso llegara a haber alguna esperanza para ellos en algún momento. O tal vez no; pero por culpa de su estúpido comportamiento nunca lo sabría.

Nunca había sido una persona sociable, locuaz ni divertida; pero desde que ella había muerto se había encerrado en sí mismo. Era desagradable, cortante… Odiaba a sus alumnos, odiaba su trabajo, pero sobretodo, se odiaba así mismo.

Su último pensamiento fue para ella. Sabía que la volvería a ver, sus dudas sobre qué vendría después se disiparon. Sería Lily… Lily era lo que quería para el resto de la eternidad.

Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, el último aliento escapó de su cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo, trató de sonreir al pensar en ella; aunque el gesto no se dibujó en su rostro porque él ya estaba muerto y pronto podría ver sus ojos verde esmeralda de nuevo.

* * *

_Sé que es muy corto, pero tan poco quería pasarme páginas y páginas repitiendo lo mismo con diferentes palabras. _

_La verdad es que tras leer el libro siento que quiero hacer alguna especie de tributo a personajes cuya muerte me emocionó realmente. Así que, si continuo escribiendo y obtengo algo que me gusta cambaré el título y los recopilaré todos aquí. Por eso quiero pediros vuestra opinión; quiero saber si os gustaría leer algo de este estilo sobre otro personaje..._

_Gracias_

_Cris_


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

_Mil gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que le estáis dando a mi fic; la verdad yo lo hice para, por así decirlo, sacarme una espinita que tenía clavada trase leer el libro, pero nunca creí que tendría tan buena acogida. _

_Así que aquí tenemos un fragmento sobre nuestra querida Tonks._

* * *

Nymphadora, o Tonks, como ella prefería que la llamaran, había sido incapaz de quedarse junto a su hijo sin poder saber lo que les sucedía a tantas personas a las que quería. No era sólo por Remus, en quién había encontrado el amor de su vida, era por sus amigos y colegas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-había gritado Remus al verla.-¡Vuelve¡Vuelve con Teddy!

Sin embargo ella lo había ignorado, no podía quedarse al margen. Por eso había elegido estudiar para llegar a ser auror, por eso tenía que participar de forma activa en aquello, porque sabía que se jugaban demasiado como para poder permitirse el lujo de perder.

Si se quedaba y las cosas salían mal nos e perdonaría estar viva. No podría dejar de preguntarse si ella hubiera podido hacer algo y ese sentimiento la habría vuelto loca. Desgastaría su razón lentamente mientras se amargaba, comenzaría a odiar el mundo, a todos los que habría en él y a sí misma por haber sido una cobarde.

Su cabello seguía siendo de color rosa chicle y la convertía en un objetivo reconocible a bastante distancia. Tal vez por eso su tía Bellatrix se había aproximado a ella con la intención de borrarla de su árbol genialógico para siempre.

-¡Tú!-había gritado Bellatrix mientras sus ojos negros se abrían al máximo en una expresión demente.-Sucia traidora igual que tu asquerosa madre…

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar por el aire, pero ambas mujeres eran buenas duelistas; una porque su vida cotidiana dependía de ello, la otra porque la locura guiaba sus pasos.

-Primero tu padre, después tú y tu madre… el siguiente será tu hijo…-hizo una pausa y agitó la varita tratando de hechizar a su sobrina, pero la joven lo esquivó con habilidad.-No pararé hasta limpiar el nombre de la familia Black…

Entonces, de algún lugar llegó un hechizo que paralizó el cuerpo de la chica, y ella supo que iba a morir.

-Tal vez sea así, pero al menos yo me he casado con alguien por amor en lugar de seguir ciegamente a alguien que nunca podrá corresponderme-jadeó antes de que el rayo de luz verde impactara contra su pecho y la matara al instante.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Este me ha resultado más dificil de escribir porque en el libro no sé nos da ningún dato de la muerte de Tonks, como tampoco sabemos quién es su asesino. Afortunadamente Rowling ha dicho (creo que fue en el chat qeu organizó Bloomsbury ayer) que fue su tía Bellatrix quien la mató y por eso supongo que habría algún tipo de conversación como la que he escrito._

_Lo siguiente será Lupin o tal vez Fred, aún no estoy muy segura. El problema es que, aunque la muerte de este último es una de las que más lamenté va a resultar difícil de ecsribir algo porque fue muy repentinda. Aún así estoy en ello, me estoy rompiendo la cabeza sobre cómo hacerlo, pero estoy en ello._

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por vuestr apoyo, espero que sigáis dejandome reviews._

_Besos_

_Cris_


	3. Fred Weasley

_Hola!!!! Mil gracias a los que habáis enviado reviews y me habéis agregado a vuestros autores/historias favoritos. Creedme cuando os digo que significa mucho para mi y que me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Y los que me leéis pero no dejáis review, cien gracias solo, pero también os estoy muy agradecida._

_Le he dado muchas vueltas a este capítulo porque, aunque los dos personajes anteriores me encantaban y su muerte me dio mucha pena, la muerte de Fred fue una de las que más tristeza me causó. Por eso era muy importante para mí escribirlo dando lo mejor de mi, y también porque deseo con todo mi ser que os guste. Espero que cubra vuestras expectativas._

* * *

Vida o muerte, apenas hay diferencia. En el caso de Fred Weasley apenas unos segundos. Sin sufrimiento, sin dolor, sin agonía, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo. 

Estaba peleando contra un mortífago, pero aún así era capaz de sentirse feliz por el regreso de su hermano Percy y tomarle el pelo como siempre. Ambos bromeaban, Fred sonreía y de pronto estaba volando por los aires.

Ni siquiera el mismo está seguro de lo que sucedió. Lo que si sabe es que en algún momento entre la explosión que se produjo al derrumbarse todo, el desplazamiento de su cuerpo y el choque contra la pared algo no fue bien, algo acabó con su vida.

Fue muy extraño porque él estaba bien, si se pasaba por alto el hecho de que estaba muerto. No sentía dolor, le invadía una extraña sensación de paz. Sin embargo, esta se vio alterada al ver la pequeña escena que tuvo lugar momentos después, cuando sus hermanos repararon en lo que había sucedido.

Siempre intuyó que a pesar de las discusiones y las bromas Percy le quería, y Ron y los demás… aunque nunca se lo habían dicho porque era una cursilada. Pero el verlos allí, aferrando su cuerpo sin vida, en el que aún lucía su última sonrisa, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaban para él. Los iba a echar de menos, aunque sabía que cuanto más tiempo tardaran en verse, más años de felicidad tendrían los otros.

Cuando los contornos de las cosas comenzaron a difuminarse supo que iría con sus abuelos, con su tío Bilius y con el resto de sus familiares fallecidos. Para él iba a ser mucho más fácil que para los demás. Ahora que ya sabía lo que era morirse sabía que sólo debía esperarles a todos, pero seguro que el tiempo sería diferente.

Su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer en la luz blanquecina que lo inundaba todo fue para George, el que más notaría su ausencia. Su unión era algo más allá de lo que se puede describir con palabras, llevaban toda su vida juntos, pero de una manera más estrecha incluso que con todos los demás. Perder una oreja era algo sin importancia comparado con perder a su gemelo, su mitad… Pero con el tiempo lo superaría… al igual que él aprendería a esperar hasta que volvieran a estar juntos.

* * *

_Os prometo que me ha costado horrores este capítulo, porque tenía claro que de hacerlo tenía que ser lo mejor posible y a veces me exijo demasiado a mi misma. Judgad vosotros y, si no os convence, tal vez lo intente más adelante._

_Otra cosa que quería comentar es respecto al siguiente capítulo. Sé que dije en su día que este sería sobre Lupin o Fred, pero estoy barajando posibilidades respecto a un oneshoot a parte que incluiría lo que tengo pensado para Remus, así que de momento seguiré con otros personajes. Porque morir, han muerto bastantes, la verdad..._

_De paso aprovecho para dar las mil gracias a la gente que me dejó revies en los dos capítulos anteriores:_

_**Alejandra, Tibby-Trick, Verito.S, Ranmak, hpalita, HaIareaj, morgan´scat, Nymra, Dominique Kovacevic, Cindrah, Summer07, DoOmii, ARYLU, Chibi Rukia y Ralye.Rickman.Snape**_

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Besos:_

_Cris_


	4. Dobby

_Aquí otro más. No sé cuantos personajes me quedan, supongo que uno o dos. Al final he decidido no poner a Lupin (atrás, Cris se esconde de todas las fanáticas de Lupin que la amenazan con todo lo que tienen a mano), pero si seguís leyendo, al final del cap explico por que._

**

* * *

****Dobby**

Él era especial. Lo supo incluso antes de saber qué era exactamente. Lo supo antes de conocer con exactitud los detalles propios de su especie. La primera vez que aquellos enormes ojos, de color verde y con forma de pelotas de tenis, se clavaron en él y le suplicaron que, por su seguridad no regresase a su hogar, a Hogwarts. Dobby era todo lo contrario a lo que uno podría esperar de un elfo doméstico, y menos teniendo en cuenta que había servido durante años a una familia como los Malfoy.

Tenía personalidad, era independiente hasta el extremo de no apoyar la causa de la limpieza de sangre que defendía la familia a la que servía. Era valiente y leal hasta el extremo de protegerle a sabiendas de que después tendría que castigarse.

Él le ayudó a superar la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos ya que sin las branquialgas nunca lo habría conseguido, él le descubrió los secretos de la Sala de los Menesteres para que pudiera plantarle cara a la profesora Umbridge junto al resto del ED.

Quería ser libre por encima de todo y, gracias a Harry Potter, lo consiguió. A cambio de la promesa de no volver a salvarle nunca la vida.

Pero la rompió.

Acudió junto a él cuando más lo necesitaban él y sus amigos. Los ayudó a salir de una muerte segura, y su suerte cambió por completo en el segundo en el que Bellatrix Lestrange lanzó un cuchillo para evitarlo.

Dobby murió como un elfo valiente, como un elfo libre con ideas y pensamientos propios. Dobby murió como un héroe. Por eso Harry Potter cavó su tumba sin utilizar magia alguna y por eso, el recuerdo de el pequeño elfo, a quien le debía la vida, nunca le abandonaría. Por ese mismo motivo, en los exteriors de Shell Cottage hay una tumba en la que puede leerse "_Aquí descansa Dobby, un elfo libre_".

* * *

_Lamento no poder contestar los reviews de uno en uno, pero es que estoy muy liada y son bastantes. De todas formas quería colgar hoy capítulo, así que lo que haré será comentaros varias cosas en lienas generales_

_Me llama la atención que mucha gente dice tras leer el libro que odia a Rowling. Yo he decidido mirarlo de otra manera. A ella le debemos unos personajes fantásticos y, aunque los haya matado (a mi la mayoría de las veces lo que me molesta no es la muerte en sí, sino la manera en que lo hace) siempre nos quedará la opción de seguir disfrutando de ellos a través de los fanfics._

_Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando. En serio, nunca creí que este fic o lo que sea (no yo estoy muy segura la verdad) iba a tener una acogida muy buena. Lo hice como una manera de desahogarme porque sentía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía terminar sin más._

_Es muy especial para mí cuando me contáis que he logrado emocionaros porque eso significa que he escogido las palabras y la manera adecuadas de exponer las cosas y si yo misma me maravillo de la magia que las palabras de algunos escritores causan en mí, saber que yo he sido capaz de hacer algo parecido, me hace sentirme muy especial. Eso os lo debo a vosotros y a vosotras._

_Y por último, gracias a quienes me decís que os gusta como escribo, a quienes me dejáis reviews, a quienes me agregáis a vuetsros autores favoritos y a quienes leéis aunque no dejéis review. Realmente nunca creí que un fanfic mío podría llegar a tener tanto efecto en la gente. Por eso muchas, muchas gracias._

_Vale, ahora pasemos a un par de cosas más._

_En primer lugar, las fans de Lupin podéis respirar tranquilas. Me encantan los Merodeadores y siempre planeé escribir algo para ellos. Desde antes incluso de leer el séptimo libro. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer. Será muy parecido a esto, pero siendo para los Merodeadores será un fanfic a parte, porque ellos se lo merecen ¿no?_

_No sé si lo avisé en el capítulo anterior, pero esta semana me iré a apasar unos días a mi pueblo, y después me voy a Alicante a pasar unos días, así que aunque escribiré, las posibilidades de actualización son tan remotas que no quiero daros falsas esperanzas. Además el día 13 de septiembre será mi cumple (18!!, mayor de edad ) así que se admiten muuuchos reviews de regalo (Lo sé, soy una caradura, forma parte de mi encanto :P )_

_Besos:_

_Cris_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana (Desde hace menos de una semana )_


End file.
